Central Park Festival
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by WinxGirl and Bookloveralive. This is the sequel in a way to Stalker. In this one a group of 16 year old girls and the Avengers are trying to enjoy the Summer Festival in Central Park. However some villains try to ruin the everything. Can the avengers and the girls save the day? Enjoy :) Ps. Thank you WinxGirl for allowing me to use your Ocs.
1. Chapter 1

Today everyone is in the central park enjoying the festival, even superheros and Loki who is visiting Thor again. Though he claims he is more interested on how Black Widow and Thor are the only ones who can tame Hulk. Deadpool loves it because there is a chimichanga vender and of course Captain America, who is his idol since childhood and Spiderman is there as well. There is rides for kids in a kiddie section such as the merry-go-round, a little roller coaster with animal cars as the zoo is nearby, a bouncy house, and games like fishing and whack-a-mole. For the adults there is bigger rollercoasters, tilt-a-whirls, craft shows for all ages, face painting for all ages, food contests such as pie eating contests where you can smell the pies waffering in the air, cake contests where kids and adults can get ideas for their next big event or party. One cake baker even made a unicorn cake which has Deadpool going to check it out and Wolverine and Captain America going with him to make sure that he doesn't mess up the bakers hard work. There is also a tent where kids and adults can meet the superheroes including X-Men, the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers and Loki meet and greet.* There is also going to be a few pop stars at the festival as well including: Taylor Swift, Ellie Goulding, Rihanna, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Celine Dion, Avril Lavigne and Kelly Clarkson. Then at the end of each night there is going to be fireworks huge fireworks, like the waterfall ones, flower shaped ones, rings, etc. The people in the festival are advised that the stars and super heroes might be having fun in the festival but hidden as well, meaning for the super heroes they might not be wearing their superhero outfits. Which everyone understood, that they are still human in one way or another and should be left to have their own fun. The gang decides to take a break after their busy morning at one of the meet and greets by watching some clouds.

Everything is going great until Hela, The enchantress, Dr. Doom, Thanos, the executioner, the Accuser, Venom, Carnage, Ultron, Apocalypse, and Erik Killmonger are on the hill looking over the festival.

"Look at that a festival full of happy people who want nothing to do with us, makes me sick," says Hela.

"Oh look the hero's are with them," says Carnage.

"Doing nothing I see, lazy the lot of them," says Dr. Doom.

"My daughter's boyfriend is with them I see," says Thanos.

"A snake is among them," says Venom.

The enchantress looks over as the others aren't interested in what he is saying and smirks knowing that it will make Hela's blood boil.

"Hey Hela, it looks like the snake is a family reunion," says Amora.

Hela looks over to see what she is talking about and finds her two brothers watching the clouds trying to get along.

"*huff* Well if they want to have fun and just look at clouds like children let's remind them what real fun is," says Hela.

The gang get really happy and start heading down to the festivals disguising themselves as split up in groups of two, Ultron and Apocalypse go over to a tilt-a-whirl and notices that the ride is "going slow" so they go to make it fast which makes it go out of control and sends it off the mechanics. What they don't know is there is two girls in the crowd that wanted to ride the tilt-a-whirl is in line. One girl throws her diamond shape daggers at the bad guys while the other throws her heart shaped blades that came from her fans that she carries with her. One girl is named Claire Blanchet, she is 16 years old French girl who has fair skin, long wavy red hair, lime green eyes, and she is wearing pink eyeshadow, black mascara, and red lipstick. Today her outfit is red and white striped long sleeve shirt, red scarf, pink short skirt, white teardrop earrings, black fluff sandals, silver key charm bracelet and a red shoulder bag with two hearts on the top of it. Her best friend Luciana or Lucy for short Lopez is with her with her Spanish pink with purple laces fans, Lucy is also 16 she is a spanish girl with tan skin, black hair tied into pigtails and purple eyes. Lucy is wearing a midriff strapless pink top, light purple skirt with a lavender bow on the top of her hip, black polka-dotted tights, black and white lined flats, a long light purple jacket with see through black lace on her elbows, long cream tassel earrings, silver guitar shaped ring on her index finger, and a dark purple shoulder bag that has a yellow star keychain on her zipper. They take out their headphones putting their phones in their bags and take off the bags so they don't get in the way. As Hawkeye and the fantastic four step in to rescue the people on the runaway tilt-a-whirl. They start fighting after the stun on the darts run out of juice for them. The disguises come off and their true forms show.

"Be wary girls!" calls Hawkeye.

"We will you worry about them!" says Lucy.

"We will help you when we can, just stay close by and away from the other festival goers for now!" says Sue.

"Right!" calls Claire.

They continue to keep Ultron and Apocalypse where they are at and away from others as long as they can, after everyone is safe Hawkeye and the fantastic four come back to help the girls.

"Long time no see, what have you been up too?" says Claire.

"Enjoying the festival you?" asks Hawkeye.

"Left!" says Lucy.

They punch left as Lucy sends Ultron their way.

"Interesting anser there Lucy," says The Thing.

"Well big guy if you hadn't noticed that there is two big villians distracting me from Hawkeye's question," says Lucy.

"Right right, those two will be fine," says The Thing.

"It won't take long to get them underway," says Human Torch.

Which they aren't wrong they get the two tied up sent off to the police in no time.

"I'm actually not in the mood for the tilt-a-whirl.." says Claire.

"Same here," says Lucy.

"We can go get some pretzels," says Mr. Fantastic.

They all agree and head off to go get some pretzels.

A/n: * I have never been to New York so I don't know what their festivals are like so this information comes from the Summer Festival, I added in stuff from the BlackBerry Festival in West Virginia where I'm from, and how a friend who lives in New York described it to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanos and Dr. Doom try flirting with both girls but get no where so they leave to vent their frustrations on someone else while Venom gets taken down by Spiderman, and Carnage getting taken out by Deadpool , they find kids playing on a merry-go-round.

"You know I never understood the merry-go-round just a bunch of animals with people on them," says Thanos.

"They didn't have them on your planet?" asks Dr. Doom.

"No, which is why I don't understand them, let's fix that," says Thanos.

He uses his powers to get the animals to go a-wall and start riding off their sticks destroying everything in their path making things hard on not only the kids and their parents but other kids and the vendors working the machines. One girl takes out her rock guitar and plays a sad songs with sonic boom that makes both Thanos and Dr. Doom cry while another girl takes out her sword and swings it on both men. Iron man, Wolverine Black Widow, and Captain America go take care of the merry go round while the two girls takes care of the villains, they don't say anything to the girls they just nod in understanding. Both girls are 16 years old, the girl with the guitar is named Hannah Crowe she has fair skin, short boyish black hair with purple streaks and grey eyes. She is wearing a ying yang choker, black eyeshadow mascara and lipstick, black holy earrings, black sleeveless midriff top, a black outside purple inside jacket, black shorts with navy blue tights that have black mermaid scale design and black red laced knee length boots that have a purple heel. Her best friend's name is Adele Morris, she is fair skinned with freckles on her cheeks, brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. Adele has her hair in a high bun, glasses, white shirt that has blue sleeves, blue denim skirt, white knee socks, black and white tennis shoes with black laces,a peace sign broach on her left side of her shirt, a light blue tote bag on her hip and a navy blue parasol that was hiding her sword. Adele uses her sword mainly while Hannah uses hand-to-hand martial arts and her guitar as well. They keep their distance knowing how dangerous Thanos and Dr. Doom can be. However when the others come back they get the two subdued and sent off to prison with the other two.

"I got to go fix my motorcycle because of those idiots that we shipped off to prison one of the animals broke the motor," says Hannah.

"I'll come help you," says Tony.

"Thanks, I could use it," says Hannah.

They go that way but bring the bike over where they can be of help when needed. Adele and Black Widow roll their eyes and start a game of bs with the other two. Before both Hannah and Adele have to try to make Ultron and Apocalypse lust over them. Talking doesn't work at all and they start to annoy the other three.

"I think the girls told you to leave them alone," says Logan.

"We aren't doing anything to them so why don't you back off," says Ultron.

"Maybe you two can learn a little thing about the word 'no'," says Nat.

A battle breaks lose between the group with Adele and Hannah staying out of it to keep it from getting worse. The two get defeated and shipped off to prison as well.

"Typical for the boys to do that, oh well I guess while the other two do something right, I will have to pick up the mess," says Hela.

She changes back to her normal form activating her preferred look.

"Kids stay back," says Tony.

The girls back up and are no problem in being back up knowing what Hela can actually do. The battle begins between them and Hela at least trying to keep nothing else from ruining the festives, the others come to help as well but to no avail. Loki comes in to help as Thor, Sasha and Rosabelle or Rose for short are dealing with Enchantress and Skurge. As Erik was already taken care of and sent away before them by Hulk and Black Panther. Sasha Campbelle is a 16 year old dark skin girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail and yellow eyes. She is wearing a black midriff tank top, dark blue short shorts, a dark green jacket that she has tied around her waist, black high heeled leather ankle boots, gold bracelet on her left wrist, silver stud earrings and a light blue peddled with yellow middle flower hair clip. She tosses out her headphones so she doesn't get distracted by the sports podcast she was listening to using her staff and martial artist skills. Her best friend and Loki's girlfriend which Enchantress and Skurge can't seem to understand is Rose Bennett who is also 16, she has fair flawless skin, sapphire blue eyes, golden curly hair, magenta pink lipstick, light purple midriff tank top that has pink transparent sleeves on her shoulders, blue short shorts, mint green choker with a pink heart on it, green jacket around her waist, black sandals with red straps and pink hearts, she is carrying a lavender backpack and a perfume gun that alters people's' smell. Rose uses both that and her power of optical illusion to get both of them, Enchantress breaks through as Thor comes to their aid.

"Aw look Rose's boyfriends back," says Skurge.

"Looks like he is here to help his girl isn't that precious, makes me sick," says Amora.

She uses her powers on both the girls making them hit the wall. Thor comes over to both of their aids.

"How many times must you be told that Rose isn't my girlfriend," says Thor.

"Well it definitely can't be the other scrawny thing," says Skurge.

"Hey!" says Sasha.

"Don't listen to him Sasha he can't handle that anyone who could love that face is just his mother," says Rose.

Skurges mouth drops and Amora hides a laugh giving him a look that says "it's true".

"It's true though," says Thor, trying to say it as nicely as possible.

Skurge growls and the battle continues, Sasha kicks Skurge into Enchantress giving Rose the the chance to reuse her optical illusion again and this time it works it looks like they are in a broken mirror kaleidoscope. Which made the pair dizzy and gave Thor the chance to use his hammer to take both of them out. They ship the two off to prison as well.

"I still can't believe the two of them think you two are dating," says Sasha.

"Me date him, ew," says Rose.

"You are dating our brother…" says Thor.

"A) Your brother not mine, b) adopted brother so there is nothing that says I can't Father didn't say anything," says Rose.

"Rose father isn't around and you know that," says Thor.

"He didn't say anything about me dating when I was alive," says Rose.

"He said you can't date until you are old enough," says Thor.

"Well in your time period I was old enough last year so point closed," says Rose.

"Come on you two lets see if the others need help," says Sasha.

She picks up her headphones again and turns on the podcast so she doesn't have to listen to the siblings bicker in a playful manner. They find the others to see that Hela escaped for now and the others are injured. Rose uses her healing ability to help the others one at a time and kisses Loki's cheek.

"Thanks for helping back there," says Rose smiling.

"It was nothing," says Loki, smiling.

"Attention everyone! The main event then fireworks is about to begin so please take your place near the stage," says an announcer.

There was cheering and everyone else starts heading that way.

"Romeo and Juliet lets go!" calls Tony.

"I beg your pardon," says Loki.

"You don't know who Romeo and Juliet is?" asks Rose.

She helps Loki stand to his feet taking his hand.

"No, I do, just that he thinks he can boss me around," says Loki.

Rose laughs and shakes her head letting him go on about how he is Oden's son and shouldn't have to take orders from someone not only younger but obnoxious. After a while Rose kisses him to get him to calm down before the show starts. They enjoy the rest of the show knowing that they can worry about Hela another day.

The end.


End file.
